A Forgotten Name
by Lunella01
Summary: Every year around this time Jaina is painfully reminded of what she lost that day in Stratholme. Sure, drowning her sorrows in ale helps a little, but what happens when she decides to take action instead? Could rescuing a friend from the Scourge reunite her with her lost love? Or is she just walking into the Lich King's trap? ArthasxJaina AU & OoC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there! So this is my very first fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate any (positive and/or negative) critiques! Also, I'd like the point out that the characters in this story are, well, out of character. Frankly, I find Jaina's personality to be a bit dull in the lore, so I tried to add some flare. Moreover, Finnall Goldensword, Jaina's sister, is not an original character. She's actually in the lore, so Google her if you're curious : ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the World of Warcraft universe.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Jaina and I've been sober for around, I don't know, 2 hours, maybe. Actually, scratch that. Struggling to prop myself up on my elbows, I notice the room still spinning around me. Great! Just what Theramore needs: a drunken wench of a ruler.

Why did I let my sister talk me into last night? Oh, that's right, because I'm a moron.

I'm schooled in every form of magic known to Azeroth. Hell, I can fry a man where he stands, but I still can't figure out how to say 'no' to Fin.

I surrender to the stubbornly rotating walls and collapse back into the heavenly pillow below me. Maybe Theramore could do without me for just one more hour. Oh, sleep, how beautiful you are…

"Sis! Hey! I'm glad to see you're alive after last night." I spoke too soon. My sister, Fin, comes barging through my bedroom doors. "Those Dalaran gypsies sure didn't school you in how to handle your ale, that's for sure!" She skips over to the window and quickly pulls open the curtains, allowing the morning's sunlight to fill the room.

"Ah! Get out of here, Fin!" I bury my face into the pillow to shield my sensitive eyes. "Just a few more moments of sleep…"

Everytime Fin visits all the men in Theramore flock to her. I have secretly always been a tad jealous of her, though I'd never tell Fin that. Like she needed anymore of an ego boost! Her hair is the color of pale grain, her eyes are a deep sea blue, and she has a very ethereal quality about her. She must have gotten all her good genes from her mother. Yes, I said "her" mother. In case you didn't know, we're half-sisters, but that doesn't matter much to me. Having a sister is like having a best friend that you can never get rid of, and for that I'm thankful.

Frowning at my attempt to stay in bed, Fin stomps her boots until she reaches the side of my bed. "Up and at 'em, lazy bones!" Suddenly, she rips my pillow and blanket from me in a rogue-like quickness.

Wait, did I say I was thankful? I meant cursed!

"The gods you're incessant!" I sit up against the headboard trying to gather some composure. "How is it you drank just as much as I did, and you're prancing around here like a goddamn spring rabbit?"

Grinning, Fin throws the bedding onto a nearby chair. "It must be my warrior training!"

Warrior training my ass. I would tell her it's her elven blood, but Fin is very sensitive about her half high elf heritage. She never forgave our father for hiding her birth, but that's a whole 'nother story. I'm just glad I have her as a sister.

In fact, I really owe her for last night. Every year around this time I start to feel my energy draining and my moods slip into melancholy. And every year Fin is here, ale in hand, ready to help me laugh my way through this rut.

Why do I get so upset around this time of year, you ask? Well, you know that feeling when you lose something important, something you can't live without? You see, it was this time 5 years ago that I lost something, well, someone, very dear to me. And to this day, I feel as if it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save him.

****Flash back to the night before****

_"Sis, we discuss this everytime! You couldn't do anything to save him!"_

_"What if I could have? What if I convinced him to leave Stratholme and wait for another solution?"_

_"What if blah, blah, blah! Jaina, there was no way you were stopping him from slaughtering those people. You knew him better than anybody, once he made a decision, not 500 battle-ready orcs could stop him. You have to stop blaming yourself for this! It's been 5 years, let him go, Jaina."_

_"I know, I know! I try to tell myself this, but I just don't believe it. "_

_"What's past is past. It's not like you could do anything about it now."_

_Fin notices me steadying my gaze at a no particular spot on the wall. "Jaina, please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." She shakes her head. "He is not still alive!" she adds forcefully. "Everyone knows that when he merged with Ner'zhul inside of the Frozen Throne we lost him for good. He's not there anymore, Jaina. Only the dark shaman survived the merge. If he was at all the man he used to be, he couldn't do such grotesque things. The Lich King is all that remains."_

_I break my gaze with the wall to stare into Fin's eyes. "I know. He's never coming back."_

_Fin gives me a sympathetic look before walking over to large sac she brought into my room. Pulling out a jug of ale, she flashes me a mischievous grin. _

****A few hours later…***

_"I am sho not carin' 'bout him anymore! He made hi'own choices. I am shoo over 'im!"_

_Fin straightens up in her seat and slaps me heartily on the back. "That's the spirit! He could have chosen to leave Stratholme and stay with you, but no! Instead he chooses some junk sword over a my beautiful and powerful sister. So who needs that bastard of a troll anyways?!"_

_"Troll! Ahahaha! He did look like a troll! A fugly troll! "And his penish washn't even that big!"_

_"You don't need that small penised troll!" Fin grabs the jug of ale and begins refilling my cup. "Here, drink up!"_

_"Yeah!" I take another gulp of the delicious golden liquor. "Down wif da chode troll! Cheers!" _

****End Flask Back****

I shake my head trying to forget the shenanigans that went on last night.

"Fin?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Thanks for last night."

"Don't sweat it, Jay. No need to thank me." Fin smiles at me sweetly and places her warm hand on my own.

I sigh heavily and decide there's no more time for holding up in my room, sobbing over lost love. My people need me.

**** Two weeks later.. ****

"Lady Proudmoore, with all due respect, you can't possibly be thinking of an alliance with the orcs! Those blood thirsty dogs cannot be trusted!"

"Silence, commander! We must do what is best for our people, and combining our efforts in Northrend with the Horde will strengthen our attack on the Scourage."

"We'll see what the council has to say about this!" Commander Wilford storms out of the office, making a show to slam the doors harder than necessary.

The fool! He'd have our forces divided over some petty race war that I care nothing about? I've had it with these troublesome politics! Life was so much simpler as an apprentice in Dalaran.

"Well," I say out loud to no in particular, "I guess it's time for some much needed sleep."

Drifting away, I dream of happier times…

"Arrrrrgggh!" I yell in frustration. This spell is so tedious! A cloud of smoke fizzles in front of where I sit at my desk.

I glance around the room and spot the fire place. I point my left hand towards the timber and imagine a flame. In seconds, a hearty fire is warming the room.

At least if I fail at my studies and become a washed up wannabe mage, I'll never go cold. Take that fate!

I snap my head suddenly towards the sound of rustling at my window. I head over to investigate and notice someone climbing up the ancient brick to my room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, climbing through your window, what else?"

The golden haired boy pulls himself up using the window ledge and swings himself into my room in one fluid motion. Landing on his feet perfectly, he glances at me and flashes a toothy grin.

"I can see that." I give him my most unimpressed look. What a show off! "I mean, why are you here?"

He strides over until he's standing mere inches away from me. "For this." Quickly, he leans forward and bends down capturing my lips with his.

I should be studying! I should be resisting temptation, but my traitorous body has other plans. Instantly, my eyes close and I part my lips giving him entry.

To my surprise, and dismay, he retreats from the kiss. I frown to show my disappointment. This jerk thinks he's going to come pester me whenever he wants then deny me? No way!

"Jaina." His voice breaks me from my thoughts. "I came here to tell you something of grave importance."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

He takes a step back and turns away from me. "Be ready," he says monotonously.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I ask with some concern in my voice.

"I'm coming for you, my love."

"What? You're already here, you fool. Or did you miss that whole scene of you barging through my window while I was trying to study?" I shift my weight to one leg and place my hands firmly on my hips. "Seriously, why are you acting so-"

I'm cut off by him whipping around quickly, closing the space in between us. He grabs at my throat and holds it firmly with freezing fingers.

Shocked, my body is frozen stiff. I stare at him in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?!" I manage to choke out.

"I'll be coming for you, Jaina. Be ready."

I spring up in my bed gasping for air. Chest still heaving, I can feel the cold wet sensation of sweat soaked sheets on my skin. I glance around to make sure no one's in the room.

What the gods was that?

For the first time in 5 years, I say his name out loud.

"Arthas."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, so here goes chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, duh.

* * *

Chapter 2

_It was a midsummer afternoon off the shore of Lordaeron City. The air was humid and what little breeze there was smelled of sea water and peacebloom. ksdjf_

_"Arthas! You yellow bellied tree toad!" I shouted, fuming._

_"Wow, you've got quite the mouth on you, Miss Proudmore." The golden haired boy smirked from his position knee deep in the lake's water._

_"You are splashing water all over my arcane tomes! These books have managed to survive centuries of war, but cannot last five minutes around Arthas "the destroyer" Menethil."_

_"Jaina, quit being such a book worm and come enjoy the water with me," he smiled coyly._

_I glance over at him, and boy was that a mistake. Gods, why did he have to be so… so… shirtless? The way the sunlight sparkled off his drenched chiseled chest made me want to give in to his every request. His body was tall and slender, with just the right muscle tone; he was built to be a paladin._

_Torn, I entertained my choices: cute half-naked boy in the lake or dusty old arcane tome? Cute boy? Dusty tomes? Like I really needed to think about it!_

_But alas, I remembered why these dusty old books were in front of me in the first place: my arcane history examination. Bah! I have to resist! Back to reading! _

_After an internal battle, I managed to resist and instead smiled shyly at him before returning to my book._

_"Well, since I am a prince, I guess it is my duty to sweep you off your feet, Jaina Proudmore. Although, I wish you would not make me work so hard."_

_"Just let me read one more chapter, Arthas, then I—Ahh! Arthas put me down!"_

_Before I could realize what happened, the sly boy had me in his arms with ease and begun walking to the shoreline._

_"Arthas, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."_

_He smirked and said nothing._

_"Arthas!"_

_SPLASH_

**** END FLASHBACK *****

"Lady Proudmoore? Lady Proudmoore, are you listening?"

I snap out of my reverie at the sound of my name. "Yes, Tervosh, I am listening."

"Lady Proudmoore, I like to think of myself as your most trusted advisor. Do try to listen to me when I speak to you."

I'm really appreciative of all the help advisor Tervosh gives, but the man drives me mad! I once bet Fin ten gold pieces that if I was being mauled by a rabid cave yeti, Tervosh would just stand there and badger me about the importance of poop deck cleanliness.

Annoyed, I retorted "Archmage Tervosh, you need not reprimand me as a child. I am well aware of our situation." At the last moment I decide to smile sweetly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"My apologies, my Lady."

"Now, we rode all the way to Razor Hill for this meeting. When will the warchief decide to grace me with his presence?"

"I am here now, my Lady." Through the hut door entered a tall, hooded orc robed in brown and white leathers.

"Thrall!" I shout louder than intended. Standing up, I walk over to the warchief and playfully punch him in the arm. "You're late!"

"I am most sorry, Jaina." He smiled warmly. "We were held up with some matters of the Horde. I trust you remember Varok Saurfang?"

I nod at the towering orc behind him. He is dressed in plate armor and a red tabard that looks to have seen many battles.

"Yes, it is good to see you, Lord Saurfang." The older orc gives a curt nod and leans casually against a hut pillar.

"Now, old friend, let's get down to business, shall we? I must be returning to Theramore soon." I turn around to take my seat back at the table.

"Jaina," Thrall follows and sits down in nearby, "I must know what the alliance have planned at the Wrathgate. I would so greatly love to ally with your people to battle the forces of the Lich King, however, I would also like to stay clear Varian Wrynn's wrath."

"Yes, I understand, but I do not normally condone sharing privileged information with you, Thrall. What are your plans?"

"I've received intelligence reports of the location of Frostmourne within the Halls of Reflection. I plan to send a small team of seasoned fighters into the Citadel to procure the cursed sword."

"That is a dangerous plan, Thrall, but if you are successful, it could lead to the end of the Scourge threat for good."

"Yes, and the end of the monstrous Lich King."

I frown inwardly at the thought.

Wait a minute! Why would I be upset over that? The playful and lovable Arthas I once knew is gone. All that stands in his place is a monster in disguise. I should be rejoicing at his preemptive demise!

With the newly gained control over my thoughts, I smile at the orc in front of me. "You should not have any trouble from the Alliance. Is there any way I can lend assistance?"

"No, the team I am assembling is small and known for their stealth. We must sneak into the Citadel unnoticed."

"We?" Wait a minute, he couldn't possibly be meaning to go as well. I give him an incredulous look.

Thrall's downcast eyes give him away. "I had considered joining them on this mission, yes."

What?! Has he gone mad? Thrall is the Horde leader! He can't just walk into the enemy's base of operations, cross his fingers, and hope for the best!

"Thrall! Be reasonable! Who lead your people if you fall?" I shout.

"Jaina, I-"

"No! I will hear none of this!" Furious, I swiftly stand and lock eyes with the warchief infront of me. "Your people need a leader, not another martyr." I add sternly.

"Jaina, you are with reason, as usual. Perhaps I will rethink my decision."

"You had better." I raise one eyebrow at the sullen leader.

He nods and gives a small smile.

Gods! I wish Fin would learn the meaning of punctuality. I have been combating this evil mountain of paperwork all day and could use some relief.

I know, I should be disciplined and focus at the task at hand, but that's getting more and more difficult. I never asked to be a leader. Outwardly, I try to be the diligent, wise, and the strong leader everyone wishes me to be, but this façade is draining! In reality, I feel like I'm still just a kid, fumbling and uncertain. It's difficult to make executive decisions when so many lives are counting on you, and I'm only 25, how wise could I be? In night elf terms, I'm still just an infant. But, I have to be strong, be strong for my people, be strong for our home, and be strong for our future. It's just daunting sometimes.

A loud knocking at my office door gratefully draws my attention.

"Yes?" I yell.

"Jay!" The door barges open suddenly. "Alert the handsome bachelors of Thermamore! Your most precious sister has arrived!" A giddy half-elf races to my desk.

"What are you so excited for?" I ask flatly.

Fin's smile melts into a frown. "I am here to spend quality time with my sister, you polymorphed party pooper!"

Raising an eye brow at her curious play on words, I decide not to question it. "Alright, Fin, you win. " Truthfully I'm thankful for the distraction, but I'd rather like my sister to think I'm still the dedicated leader I try to be.

"I was just about done with all these requisitions, anyhow. Shall we dine at the tavern?"

Fin beams her pearly whites and gives me an exaggerated nod.

Standing, I begin walking towards the door alongside Fin when suddenly it swings open yet again. In runs a member of my guard.

"Lady Proudmoore!" he shouts while panting for air. "You need to see this!"

I follow the guard quickly with Fin chasing close behind. He leads me to the foyer where four of my guards and Tervosh are standing around something I can't quite make out.

Slowly approaching, I gasp when I realize what they're surrounding. There, with my guard's swords pointed at him stands an orc. A very familiar orc…

"What is the meaning of this?" I finally ask.

The orc, who I notice now to be Varok Saurfang, one of Thrall's closest friends, finds my eyes and lets out a verbal sigh of relief.

"Lady Proudmoore, I bear grave news from Orgrimmar. "

"Please, if you have some information for me, share it."

"It is as I feared, our foolish warchief has been captured by the scourge! He has yet to return from the Frostmorne mission, and we fear the worse."

"The fool! I warned him not to take his life so lightly!" What was he thinking?! Did he not hear me say what kind of mad idea it was for him to join the mission? Is he deaf?!

Thoughts begin to race in my head, and before I have a moment to reevaluate them, I feel my lips moving of their own will.

"We leave for the Wrathgate tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Fogged air swirls in front of me. The visible breath reminds me just how frozen these lands are. But it's not the snowy air that's sending chills up and down my spine; it's the massively overwhelming sight in front of me.

Well, Jaina Proudmore, you've done it again. I let out an audible chuckle. You managed to find the most dangerous place on Azeroth and situate yourself smack-dab in the center of it. It's a talent, truly. And why's that you ask? Because currently I'm standing right in front of the damned Wrathgate! Oh and did I mention I happen to be armyless? It's just me, Varok, and 3 of my guards. Although I'm not quite sure why Tervosh insisted I bring some "muscle" along anyways. What are they going to do? Stand there and look fierce? Gods! Give me a break! At least, I managed to leave Theramore without Fin getting word of my plan. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her.

The towering gate in front of us looks more like a demon's face than an entrance. The metal is a cold dark color that gives off an ominous vibe. It almost seems to be glaring at us, daring us to take one step closer.

The orc in our company turns to me. "Lady Proudmore, I hope you know what you are doing."

"Rest assured, Varok, I have a well formulated plan to recover our lost shaman." Actually, that was a blatant lie. I'm making this up as I go along and I'm sure Varok knows that. Truth be told, I'm not sure what's really driving me to be standing in front of the Lich King's lair. Am I only here to rescue a dear friend?

Staring at the icy entrance, a feeling of familiar warmth washes over me. I know I should be terrified, but I can't help but feel like these deadly gates belong to someone I love, someone that would never hurt me.

I shake my head to forget the thought. Snap out of it, Jaina! You're walking into a monster's den, a monster that has killed countless of innocent souls! He deserves a quick death and nothing more!

Alright, enough wasting time.

I take in a deep breath. "ARTHAS, YOU UGLY MOUTAIN YETI! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Varok and my guards stare at me with jaws dropped. Heh, guess they weren't expecting that.

Silence.

Hm, maybe I'll try again louder. I take a deeper breath than before. "ARTHAS! ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME? DOES ONE SMALL GIRL HAVE YOU COWERERING IN A CORNER?

"Jaina, I don't think this is going to wo—"

Varok is cut off by the deafening noise of clashing metal in front of us. The gates are opening.

Wow, can't believe that worked. I notice a sole figure exiting the Wrathgate and steadily approaching us. As the figure stalks forward, I gasp at its identity.

"Captain Falric?" I ask in disbelief.

The creature was tall and menacing with horns on either sides of his helm. His undead body gave off a curdling stench. I can't believe this monster was once the proud and powerful Falric, a courageous warrior I once fought side by side with.

"Jaina." the scourge captain's voice is deep and raspy.

"Falric, you were once a dear friend to me, so please listen to me now. I have a request of your master."

"My master does not heed requests graciously. Although, for you, maybe he would make an exception." A dark smile stretched across his face. "He's been waiting for you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. From fear, from happiness, I have no idea.

"Well, if he wants me, I would like to propose a trade. Myself for Thrall."

The guards and Varok all gasped at once. "Lady Proudmore," one guard interrupted, "you cannot surrender yourself to this monster! You are our leader! We need you!"

A small smile came across my face. "The Alliance is fortunate to have many great leaders, but the Horde, however, need Thrall if there is ever to be peace in Azeroth. He is much more indispensable than I."

"But Lady Pro—"

"Silence! I have made up my mind."

Varok said nothing but gave me a nod that I interpreted as a thanks.

"That is an interesting proposal, but what is stopping me from capturing you and having two enemy leaders imprisoned?"

"You are not that much of a fool, Falric. You should know you stand little chance against me. I would kill you and teleport out of here before the next scourge stepped through the gate. Now, tell me your answer."

"Heh, you have grown up, little Jaina. My master accepts your proposal. The orc will be released."

Before I could open my mouth to ask anything a blue orb appears around us and I feel a cold surge enter my body. Closing my eyes I can feel a strange pull on my entire form. As the sensation vanishes I snap my eyes open. They dart around taking in everything around me. We were teleported! The walls are made of dark large bricks and the air is as cold and rigid as the outside. Steel bars line the walls. A prison? I feel a strong magic radiating from the cells that feels as cold as the air.

"Jaina?" A weak voice chokes out my name.

"Thrall!" Varok and I shout in unison. Spotting him and rushing to his cell door, I immediately notice that he's badly injured.

"Falric!" I snap my head to the scourge captain. "Release him now! Can't you see he's badly hurt!"

The captain smirks. "His injuries are of no concern to me. You've got what you wished for, my master approaches."

At that declaration I feel every hair on my body stand. I feel a strong pang in the pit of my stomach. He's here.

"Jaina…" a deep voice echoes through the room.

I feel that sudden warmth wash over me, but again I have no idea why. Shouldn't I be terrified, in an attack pose, ready to shove that frost bolt up his ass? What's wrong with me?

I stand and turn around slowly to the direction of the voice. The prison is dark and I can only make out an outline of something looming in the shadows. As he steps forward, my eyes widen at the ferocity of the aura approaching me. The figure towering over me is fitted with dark deadly armor similar to the Wrathgate itself. Skulls adorn his pauldrons and icy blue mists emanate from a sinister helm. This could not be the man I once loved. Weighing all of my doubt and internal battles, I've never been more certain. This is not Arthas, this is the Lich King.

"Lich King." The words fall from my tongue while my eyes never break their hard stare with the creature before them.

"You would trade yourself for this lowly orc?" The Lich King's deep rich voice again filled the space.

"Yes. I would and I have. Release him." I say with a firm tongue and icy glare. I have already surrendered myself to him, but I will not beg this monster.

The Lich King takes a large step forward and is now mere inches away from me. I stand my ground and continue my steady glare. He raises his gauntlet fitted hand and with great speed wraps his fingers around my neck. My disposition does not change. I will not show weakness in front of this monster.

"No Alliance wench is going to give _me_ orders." His grip on my neck tightens. I can feel his icy aura seeping into my warm skin, so cold that it burns. "You'll do well to remember that, Miss Proudmore." And with a firm shove he releases me.

"Falric. Release the swine."

The horned captain makes his way to Thrall's cell, opens the barred door and pulls the horde leader out by the nape of his tunic. Thrall collapses on the ground.

"Make no mistake, wench, I would keep you both, but I have no further use for this lowly orc."

The Lich King raises his hand and the same blue orb surrounds Thrall and the others. In seconds the orb dissipates and my friends are gone. At least now the Horde will still have a leader that desires peace, not blood and war like that fool Garrosh. Despite the happiness I feel for my plan working, a realization dawns on me: I'm truly alone now. For the first time, dread fills my body and the nauseating pang in my stomach returns. What have I done?

"You have come to join us, Jaina?" A malicious smirk spreads across the Lich King's face. "Falric, show our guest to her room."

Room? What does he mean room? Before another thought could enter my head, I was being dragged into an open cell. The barred door is slammed shut. The cold dark energy I felt earlier from the cells is amplified. I feel drained, like some sort of magic in these cells is tapping my mana reserves. I raise my hand up to summon a frost bolt but nothing happens. Damnit! I should have known he wouldn't fight fair!

"Lich King, you coward! Are you so afraid of me that you must keep me locked away and my powers sealed?" I sigh and remember the reason I'm here in the first place. Of course this would happen. What did I think? That he would welcome me to his bed and we would run off into the sunset? Damnit, Jaina! Look at the fine mess you're in now.

"Leave us, Falric." The Lich King commanded.

"As you wish." Falric gave a small nod to him and disappeared into the darkness.

Shit. Now I'm really alone. Not that Falric would help me, but it was nice seeing a familiar face. I turn my stare to the scourge lord and to my surprise I notice he's staring back at me. His gaze sends chills through my body. Just looking at him makes me feel like the hope of winning this war is slowly draining. A great evil, more powerful than I could have imagined, lives within his body.

No, Jaina, this is no time to lose hope! As powerful as he is, he cannot face the combined strength of the Alliance and the Horde.

Desperately needing to break the uncomfortable silence, I say the first words that come to mind. "You'll never win this war."

"Heh, your puny armies will meet a slow and painful end. Everyone you ever cared about will be devoured by my blade."

His words make me suddenly forget my crippling fear, as a fire roars through my body with sudden anger at the threat. I stand tall and I look into the eyes of the evil before me.

"Make no mistake, Lich King," I practically spit out the words, "Heroes will come to your gates. They will steel their hearts and their souls will shine brighter than a thousand suns. You will falter at the sight of them and you will fall as the light of righteousness envelopes you."

The scourge lord lets out a deep laugh. "Let them come. Frostmorne hungers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A large clanging sound startles me awake. A metal bowl with grey goop is thrown into my cell through a small slot in the barred door. Ah, dinner time. The same dark robed jailer comes every day around this time to serve something I can't even call food. The same inedible sludge is given to us for both breakfast and lunch as well. I never thought myself a picky eater until I came to Northrend.

"Thanks, Wilfred," I joke with the jailer though I go unacknowledged.

I doubt his name is truly Wilfred, but it's what I call him. He ignores me every time, but I need to inject some normalcy and interaction into my day or I fear I'll go mad. He's truly an anomaly, that Wilfred, he's nothing like the rest of scourge I've had the distinct pleasure of meeting. First off, he's human. I sense life within him. I assume he's part of the Cult of the Damned, mortals who serve the Lich King in hopes of one day becoming part of the undead. I don't understand it really, but I'm thankful for the human presence.

"Wilfred, you're very quiet these days, maybe you're unhappy with your current profession?"

Wilfred pauses, and I swear I could make out the smallest of smiles on his face. Success! The first acknowledgement in five days!

The cultist continues on his route, and I sit down on the cold metal slab in my cell. I have never been in a cell before, but I dare say this is what I always imagined it to be like. The walls and floor are made of dark mortar and brick, and there's a small barred window high on the wall that lets in rays of light and snowflakes. The entire cell is imbued with a mana tapping spell – a strong one. At first thought, I was sure I was going to be able to break it and make some sort of an escape. But, as you can probably gleam, that did not work out so well.

I wonder what the others will do when they hear of my capture. I pray Fin finds out later rather than sooner. The last thing I need for her to do is risk her life to save me when I practically handed myself over on a silver plate. Why did I do that anyways? Did I really think I could save Thrall and appeal to some small shred of humanity left in the Lich King consequently saving my former lover and all of Azeroth? The thought leaves me feeling I was far too confident. Nice mess, Jaina. Some leader you turned out to be!

But wait a moment… There was no real reason for the Lich King to keep his promise and release Thrall once they had me. No wise commander would ever release an enemy leader. Maybe a little piece of Arthas is alive after all. Or maybe he's just overly confident that he can win this war with or without Thrall leading the Horde. Ugh! I've been over this in my head a thousand times since I was imprisoned. It doesn't make any sense!

I breathe a sigh of frustration and reach for my dinner. Closing my eyes, I try pretending it's just really runny porridge. Bleh!

Again I'm woken by a loud clanging noise. My eyes dart to the source of the sound and realize that my cell is being opened! Wilfred enters the small confined space and I sit up puzzled about what's happening. He pulls out a pair of metal cuffs that I assume are for me. Who else would they be for? Sadly excited for the change of scenery, I lift my hands up without protest. Maybe I can survey the area and find a good means of escape.

The cuffs are clicked around my wrists and a blue glow emits from them. The energy feels just like the spell on this cell, so I assume it must be a form of mana tapping as well. Although, it almost feels weaker, like I might be able to break this one. I can almost feel a small amount of my mana pool returning. I'll have to focus and conceal my mana presence just in case I see an opening to use it.

With the cuffs on, Wilfred begins to lead me out of the cell by pulling the linked chain between my wrists.

"Where are we off to, Wil?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"The master has asked you be brought before him." Wilfred's soft voice cracks from lack of use.

"Oh, great." I inwardly roll my eyes.

Five days of sitting in a cell has convinced me that whatever his plans are for me, he must not want me dead currently or else I would already be. Is it because he remembers his love for me? Doubtful. He probably plans to torture me into releasing privileged Alliance information. Jokes on him though! I would rather die a million deaths then give him anything.

Wil leads me through a handful of stairwells and corridors, each one more gothic than the last. Gazing around, I startle myself when I bump into a suddenly stopped Wilfred. Odd. This room doesn't look like a torture lab to me. Arched ceilings are supported by dark stone walls embellished with carved skulls and jagged fang like spears. The room is scarce except for a few book shelves and a stone desk.

"Hm, this décor could really use a woman's touch," I muse aloud to myself.

"And I suppose you think you're just the woman to do it." A familiar voice echoes off the tall walls.

I steel myself before turning to face him, eyes hardening and spine straightening.

"Lich King," I turn and glare at the scourge leader in the doorway.

"Leave us," he motions to the cultist and walks into the room beside the desk.

Wilfred regards me with a deadpan expression and turns to leave the room.

Great, now I'm alone with this bastard! Thanks a lot, Wilfred!

My eyes snap to movement and I notice, shockingly, that the scourge Lord is lifting his helm off his head and setting it down on the desk next to him. Long pale locks fall into place. My eyes widen in shocking realization: he looks almost as I remember him! His skin and hair are a few shades paler, but his eyes are an even fiercer icy blue with a slight glow about them. His chiseled jaw line and signature smirk still grace his visage. By the Light! He's beautiful! Why does this monster have to resemble my lost love? Why does he still have that face?

"Your face..?" I barely whisper.

"Come now, Jaina, do not look so surprised. Had you thought I would resemble a monster under my armor?"

I close my eyes to collect myself. This changes nothing. Sure, he's amazingly sexy but he's still a ferocious aberration that would bring Azeroth to an end. C'mon, Jaina, don't forget that!

"It matters not. Now, why am I here?" I ask sternly.

He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. "Jaina, Jaina, Jaina… You always were so serious about everything. I remember climbing through your window in Dalaran only to be turned down for dusty old tomes. I understand, however, that all the studying you did paid off, Lady Proudmoore," he grins.

"How would you know about Dalaran?"

"Why would I not know that? I have not aged that much that I would be forgetting these things."

"You are the shaman Ner'zhul in Arthas' body. You gained his memories as well as his body?"

"Heh, there is no Ner'zhul here. I decided long ago that no creature would rule me. I am the same Arthas you knew."

I suspected he might use Arthas' face and my love for him to trick me.

"You are not Arthas," I spat.

"I most certainly am."

"You are not!" I shouted.

"I am."

I don't know what's pissing me off more: his nonchalant attitude or the stupid smirk that won't leave his lips. I'll just have to smack it off his face.

"Jaina, don't you remember the first time we met?"

I notice him slowly begin to approach me. I firmly stand my ground.

"Do you remember refusing betrothal to me and calling me a – What was it? – Oh, a yellow bellied tree frog." Grinning, he stalks closer with eyes locked on me like a predator to his prey.

"Do you remember the first time we laughed together? Or the first time you realized you had fallen for me?"

Stop this. Why does he keep coming closer? Don't you defile our memories! You are not Arthas!

"Do you remember the first time we danced?"

He closes the remaining gap, leaving us mere inches apart. Raising his hand to my face, he brushes a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Shocked, I stay perfectly still, never breaking our gaze into each other's eyes.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" He lowers his head and leans in, his lips next to my ear. I can feel his cold breath as it sends tingles down my spine.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" He breathes into my ear, a soft whisper.

I swallow and close my eyes tightly wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Jaina..." His hand cups my face and he gently runs his thumb over my quivering lower lip.

Oh. My. Gods. Is he really doing what I think he's doing? Is this piece of work really trying to kiss me right now? By the Light! I expected torture and _this _is what I get? Why am I not retreating? Could I truly desire his kiss? Despite my reeling brain, my body is frozen to the core.

Suddenly, I feel his cold hand leave my face and my eyes snap open at the withdrawal of his touch.

"You could not think I would actually kiss you, could you?" He asks in a sardonic tone, his mouth curving into a grin.

My lips part in an attempt to retort, but for once, I am at a loss for words. I jump back out of his reach.

Did this son of a bubbling swamp ooze just deny me?! He's the one that's some sort of undead monster that should smell like last year's trash and I'm the one being played with? Jaina, this is a new low for even you. I sigh internally.

The scourge Lord in front of me lets out a low and wicked laugh. "My dearest, Jaina, how naïve you are. I may still be Arthas, but I am no longer the weak, lovesick fool you remember. Just the sight of you repulses me."

This bastard…

"What is it you want from me, Lich King?" I seethe.

"Your soul," he says sinisterly.

A cold chill sweeps down my spine and my hairs stand on edge. This monster… He meant to kill me after all? My prince really is gone, huh? Regardless, I am Jaina Proudmoore, Alliance leader and most powerful sorceress in all of Azeroth. I am not going down without a fight!

"Then what are you waiting for, coward? I'm unarmed and mana tapped. Do you need an invitation?"

All humor leaving his face, he rests his right hand on the hilt of Frostmorne.

I don't plan to fall here. I steady my heart and focus on my tiny mana reserve.

"You always were in a hurry, my princess."

I glare at the choice of words.

"I have accomplished what I came here for. My plan succeeded. Thrall is free, and they will bring an army to your doors so strong that you will weep in fear atop your puny little Ice Throne."

"Jaina," the Lich King lets out another laugh. "You have accomplished what I wanted you to accomplish. For such a studious young woman, I would have thought you figured it out by now: The real target, my princess, was you."

"What? " My eyes widen in shock.

"My sweet Jaina could never resist helping a friend in need, so I made sure certain intelligence reports reached the ears of that orc swine. I knew an attempt on the legendary Frostmorne was too tempting to pass up. And knowing communing with my sword would require a powerful shaman in touch with the spirit world, I suspected Thrall would most likely make the journey himself. All I had to do was wait."

What. The. Hell.

"You mean, all of this was a trap just lure me here?" This son of a…

I see that same cocky grin plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

"So why didn't you just kill me days ago? Do you plan to raise me as one of your undead?"

"No." His face loses all expression. "You are the last obstacle I must conquer."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means it's time to meet your end, alliance wench."

The Lich King grabs the hilt of Frostmourne tightly and raises the cursed sword at me. I immediately assume battle stance, raising my cuffed hands in front of me and readying my small mana pool. My muscles tense and I feel my arcane energy coursing through me. Bring it on.

Murderous intent drips from his rigid form, yet no attack comes.

What's he waiting for?

We both stand perfectly still for what seems like hours, neither one of us making the first move.

Finally his stance slacks and he returns the Frostmourne to his side.

He's not going to attack me? Is this a trick?

Before I have a chance to question him, his loud booming voice again fills the room. "Take her back to her cell!"

Immediately Wilfred comes through the doors and motions for me to follow.

"This isn't over, Lich King," I spat.

"It seems it has only just begun," he retorts.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished chapter four and it's longer than I had anticipated! Woo for longerish chapters! So, I've been toying with the idea of turning this into a M rated fic. OR should I let the story play out as it is? What do you guys think?

Also, pleeeeeeeeaaaaasssse review~! I would like to grow as a writer, and I'll need YOUR input to do that. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my previous chapters! It's so encouraging to hear your thoughts about the story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Arthas! Help!"

I dash madly through the foliage lined terrace, winding around stone pillars towards my destination: the training yard or Lordaeron.

"Arthas! Where are you?!" I shout his name again, this time with more reckless urgency.

In the distance I see a golden haired boy immediately whirl around at the sound of his name.

"What is it Jaina?" His normal playful expression melts from his features leaving a furrowed brow and wide eyes.

I've seen that pained expression on his face before. He wears it whenever he's truly worried over something. Few have seen him like this, probably because he hates to show weakness to anyone, anyone but me of course. I won't lie, I take a proud, and albeit sick, pleasure in knowing that I can cause that much pain to dance over his otherwise perfect features. I mean, it's not like I want to cause him worry, but I guess it's just nice to know that I can affect him so. That this powerful and handsome prince can feel such emotion for me.

I dash towards Arthas and quickly duck behind him.

"Jaina! What is the matter?" Arthas turns to me, face still painted with worry.

"Arthas… you must help me! Tervosh the Turd.. is forcing me to wear… a ridiculous gown… to the gathering tonight!" I yell in fragments, winded from my mad dash through the castle.

Arthas exhales a deep breath and his once frowning face turns peaceful yet again.

"Don't think I don't know the names you kids call me behind my back!" Tervosh enters the courtyard carrying a puffy pale blue gown that glistens from the sunny day.

"There is no way in Hellfire I'm wearing that absurd getup!" I yell from behind my prince shield. "I am to be a powerful mage of the arcane talent, not some bimbo who parades around in sparkly parachutes! Arthas, tell him!"

"My lady—" Tervosh starts.

"There will be no need for that ensemble. I'll make arrangements for Lady Jaina to be dressed in a more suited attire, " Arthas states with the authority of royalty.

Heh, I knew Arthas could be Tervosh in his place.

Tervosh sighs in exasperation. "As you wish, your Highness." The archmage retreats defeated with the blue mess of fabric dragging behind him.

I smile, obviously pleased with myself. "Thanks, Arthas, I owe you one." I playfully smack his arm.

"Why is it that you're always in need of saving, Ms. Proudmoore?"

I send him playful wink and leave him standing there with a lopsided grin.

I open my eyes and let out a long sigh when I remember I'm no where near the lush gardens of Lordaeron. No, I can no longer be near them, for those tranquil scenes exist now only in my memory. Instead of serene gardens with charming woodland creatures, I have cold, dank masonry to keep me company. Fantastic.

As I sit motionless in my frigid cell, my mind drifts back to yesterday and the scene that played out with the Lich King. Instantly I regret it as the entire episode leaves me reeling in anger once more. I still can't even begin to understand his motives. What normal person would try to kiss you then kill you in the course of a five minute discussion? I know I've never been that best conversationalist, but gods, cut me some slack! To hell with trying to reach him! He's obviously a sociopath, that's all there is to it. He's a sociopath and I need to stay far away. Or so I try to convince myself.

I shift on the metal slab trying to find a more comfortable position, which is pretty impossible to do, 'cause well, it's a metal slab.

That's it! I need to get out of here today! Fin has to be worried sick over me. And the argument yesterday has convinced me that there's no easy way to reach Arthas. Plus that bastard was 'this' close to killing me. Had he lifted his blade to strike me down, I'm not so sure I could have blinked my way out of that one.

It's settled: I escape at the next available opportunity. No more stone walls and inedible sludge for this mage! No thanks!

…

The loud screech of the cell door swinging open jars me awake. Wilfred stands in the doorway waiting for me to stand. Here we go…

I'm lead by the robed prison guard through darkened corridors, lit mostly from the blue glowing cuffs around my wrists.

Hm, just like last time, the spell on the cuffs isn't as powerful as the cell and I'm able to feel a small amount of mana returning to me. Thank the gods! I must act now if I'm ever to escape this place.

"Wilfred," I mutter quietly. "Sorry I have to do this, but I can't die here."

Before Wilfred can turn around to see my face, my hands are raised and I summon what mana I have to freeze the air around him. Blue tinted crystals glisten around him, trapping him in an ice blook.

Success! Okay, now it's time to get the Hellfire out of here!

Summoning all the energy I have, I speed through hallways as fast as my legs can take me. As I run, a dull ache shoots up my legs, no doubt from being pent up in a tiny cell for days. The adrenaline coursing through my veins quickly allows me to ignore it.

As I run panting, a realization dawns on me: I have no idea where I'm going. A wrong turn could lead me right into one of that fool's underlings, or worse, the Lich Bastard himself. What would he do to me if he caught me escaping? I doubt he'd have another bout of temporary insanity and leave me alive again. No, if he gets ahold of me this time, I'm finished. And that's why I need to focus! Light give me strength!

In the distance, I notice sun rays bathing the ground ahead. An exit! I make my way down the hallway only to realize the light is coming from a large opened window. I step up and peak over the ledge. Shit. That must be at least ten flights up. Then an idea hits me: maybe I can summon just enough mana to slow fall myself down.

I begin to focus my remaining energy on levitating my body, and to my surprise, I feel my feet lift from the ground below me. I position myself over the window ledge. Here goes nothing! I dive off. As I watch the ground grow closer, I notice I'm still falling too fast for a safe landing. Damn. I need to slow myself down right now! Feeling for my magics, a sharp wave of dread and fear washes over me as I realize I have no mana left to break my fall. This is going to hurt a little. I smack the ground with my legs first and topple over, extending my wrists to break the fall.

As I lay on the snow covered ground, a sharp pain shoots up from my right ankle. I attempt to move it only to be punished with another flash of pain. It must be broken.

Gods damn it! This situation will certainly help that bastard track me down sooner.

I realize I need a solution quickly if I am to make it out of here. Ideas begin flying through my head. If only I could find some nearby shelter, maybe I could stay hidden long enough for my mana reserves to replenish and channel a portal away from this cursed ice block.

With more determination than I knew I had, I pick myself up and begin limping towards the mountain. Each step sends searing aches up and down my leg. Gnashing my teeth, I bear the pain and continue towards shelter, towards freedom.

Eventually I make it to a cave entrance carved into the base of the mountain perimeter.

This could be a good refuge from the weather while my mana restores. Anything's better than a cell in that bastard's prison.

Looking around the cave I immediately eat my words. Giant skeletons of Northrend creatures litter the dusty cave ground.

"Damnit. I think I picked the wrong cave. I'll be going now."

Before I can turn around to exit, a group of massive worm-like creatures come slithering out from the cave's shadows. Circular rows of razor sharp teeth line their anterior.

"Jormungars. Perfect. Just perfect! How the hell are you getting out of this one, Jaina?"

My mana's tapped, my foot's broken. Maybe I can distract them…

Before I can finish that thought, the largest of the jormungars charges me knocking me into a large boulder on the ground. Gasping for air, I try to summon some, any, shred of mana left in my body.

Damnit. I'm tapped. So much pain coursing through every inch of my body... Is this how the great and powerful Jaina Proudmore goes out? As worm food? This is all that bastard's fault.

My eyelids get heavy as I start to succumb to the frigid air and searing pain.

"Why… why did you leave me?" So weak from pain that I barely whisper.

Warm tears roll down my face as I hazily see the worm towering above me ready to strike the final blow.

"…Arthas…"

I close my eyes and a last tear streaks down my face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes shoot open at the loud screeching noise echoing through the cave. Too my surprise, I once again see only cave ceiling above me.

Was that the jormungar wailing? Where did it go?

"Jaina… still in need of saving I see."

That voice. Never have I wanted to hear that voice more than anyone else's in the world.

I cock my head to my left and see him standing over the jormunglar's slain body.

"Arthas."

"Jaina, I'm disappointed to see you fall to some mere worms. What would Tervosh have to say about this?"

I don't even care that he's mocking me. I don't even care that he's the hateful enemy that I'm trying to escape. No logic is even registering right now. Here I am defenseless, I should be cowering in fear of him, but I can't help but feel so incredibly safe. He saved me. I'm alive right now because of this man. This man I loved. This man I still love no matter how much I deny it.

"I almost had them," I manage to squeak out.

He lets out a small chuckle.

"Now, what to do with naughty prisoners that won't stay put?"

I feel my body being lifted from the icy ground as his arms support me at my legs and neck. I tuck my head towards his chest and close my eyes.

I'm not sure what's going to happen, but right now I don't care. I let sleep take me.

* * *

If you're enjoying this story, or if you utterly hate it, let me know in the review section! I love getting constructive criticism!

PS: I've decided to take this story into a M rating direction! Stay tuned for the next steamy chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

First off, thank you soooo much to everyone that commented! Those comments truly was the driving force to get this chapter finished. Life's been a little busy, but the next chapters should be published with more haste : ) This one turned out longer than most, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lady Proudmoore, please slow down! A princess must show poise and restrain!"

"Tervosh, I beg you not take this the wrong way, but you are such a pest!" I say winded from sprinting down the marble floor of Lordaeron castle.

"My lady," Tervosh breathes heavily trying to catch up to me, "there are few circumstances… deemed worthy of a princess' need… to abandon etiquette and… run like a... salvage troll…."

"I have not seen my Arthas in two months, I would deem this a worthy cause," I shout back over my shoulder at the slowly shrinking man behind me.

I have been cooped up in a Dalaran tower for the last two months doing nothing but studying. Recently I have been branching out into frost magic which has proven incredibly challenging as most mages spend their whole lives studying to only accomplish one school of magic. I, on the other hand, have already mastered two. I know, I'm amazing. But, frost, however, has proven tediously nerve wracking. Master Antonidas suspects my difficulty lies in the fact that I have never spent much time in the cold. Kul Tiras, my homeland, Is a temperate island, so we never see snow, hail, or even icy rains. I can remember spending much of my childhood exploring the sun kissed beaches for mysterious artifacts washed up from far away lands. Our abundance of warm weather is probably why I took easily to fire magics. Frost, however, is another story, and not a good story either, more like the kind that ends with unexpected explosions and furrowed browed teachers.

Needless to say, I have spent hundreds of grueling hours working on my magics, so why can't I be excited to see my handsome prince? He's a well deserved gift!

Picking up speed as I near the castle courtyard, I round the corner only to hear the faint voices of unknown women. I come to a screeching halt and peek around a tall sculptured shrub to assess just who those voices belong to. Immediately I eye three frilly dressed ladies surrounding Arthas, giggling like rabid hyenas. They walk slowly around a large stone fountain, pointing at the fish near the surface while a stone faced Arthas stares at no spot in particular. These women must be high lords' daughters judging by their expensive garbs. Queen Lianne most likely invited them hoping that one of them could catch the Prince's eye.

Honestly, that woman drives me mad. She has been against Arthas and my relationship from the time we met as children, and what's worse, I expect it's due to my growing success as a mage. Queen Lianne is a very traditional and conservative lady. You know, the kind that believe women are better suited to dressing ridiculously and breading heirs instead of training combat and practicing magic. Her mindset is just infuriating! But what am I to do? I don't suspect the kingdom of Lordaeron would take kindly to me freezing their queen into a solid block of ice.

Gods! Look at them drooling over him as if he were a plump roasted turkey for Pilgrim's Bounty! Maybe I should polymorph them into sheep. That would certainly teach them to flirt with my prince.

And what of Arthas? How can he just allow his mother to continue parading girls in front of him like he's a patron of some shop. I steal another glance at him and realize he looks absolutely miserable.

"Hmph! Good, I'm glad he's bored out of his mind," I whisper to myself.

Maybe I should turn all of them into sheep. Or perhaps Arthas would be better served morphed into a swine?

Just as I was conjuring the mana for my spell, I feel a harsh rap to the back of my head.

"Lady Proudmore! I trust you were not about to just use magic on defenseless girls."

I turn around and force a smile for the archmage in front of me. "Not at all, Tervosh, I would never do such a heinous act."

By the Light, Tervosh! Your timing is horrid as usual. Just a few more seconds and we could have increased Lordaeron's livestock by three mysterious sheep and one golden pig. I bet they would have been annoying as all Hellfire as sheep too. I bet the farmers would have made sure they were the first ones roasted at feast.

"Come, now, my lady," Tervosh interrupts me from my happy reverie, "we must dress you for the ball this evening, and with your _taste_ in attire, preparations should have started moons ago."

"You are just too funny. Is it me or do the Menethil's seem to have a ball every time the wind changes?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters, my dear, is this ball presents an opportunity of grave importance for you."

"Oh?" Crossing my arms, I raise an eyebrow at his remark. "Do inform me of this grand opportunity," I add sarcastically.

"It's obvious that Queen Lianne has not be in favor of you with her son, however, if we use this chance to show them just what kind of a lady you really can be, she will have no room for complaints."

"Heh, I think you're underestimating her pure, venomous hatred for me, but however, I would relish the chance to steal the spotlight from that ol' hag." I wonder if ol' Tervosh could be on to something.

"I'll begin the preparations, my lady."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Tervosh! That's quite enough!"

"Your gown must be perfect if you are to truly show the Queen how suited you are to be a princess or Lordaeron."

"I don't want to be a princess of Lordaeron, I just want to be with Arthas."

"They're one in the same, my lady. Now go, show this city how a lady of Kul Tiras was raised!"

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Jaina Proudmore, you are one of the most powerful sorceresses in all of Azeroth, one old over bearing hag cannot stop you!

With my head held high, I gracefully make my way to the ballroom doors. Royal guards on other side push the tall gold trimmed doors open for me. I feel the butterflies flutter something fierce in my belly as I make my way into the room. I pause as another guard recognizes me and announces my name.

"Lady Proudmoore," his booming voice announces to the entire ball. As my eyes adjust to the blinding lights of golden chandeliers, I quickly notice dozens of heads turning my way.

"Heh, let them look," I smugly whisper to myself. It's not often I dress this way, so it must be a surprising sight for the Lordaeron nobility to see the tom boy daughter of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore so finely dressed. Really, Tervosh really outdid himself this time. I'm garbed in long layers of silk dyed an ombre of crystal blue and sea foam green. The sleeves are cropped and the back is cut away to reveal the lightly sun kissed skin just below my shoulders. The dress is traditional Kul Tiras fashion and I can't help but feel a little proud of that. My blonde locks are pulled into waterfall braids that meet at the back and cascade into loose golden waves. Just in case you didn't get the picture: I look damn good.

I scan the room and quickly spot Queen Lianne on the other side of the ball eyeing me most intensely. This outfit is already worth the effort!

I begin descending the stair case towards the ball when I notice a tall blonde haired man making his way through the crowd in my direction. As the sea of finely dressed guests parts to allow him through, I quickly recognize a familiar smug grin.

"My Lady, I did not expect to see you here dressed-"

"Like a lady?" I raise an eyebrow at what he's implying.

"I was going to say stunningly beautiful but that works as well."

I can't help but eye Arthas from head to toe, taking in the sweet gorgeous aura of this man. He's dressed in a royal blue tunic lined with fine gold trimmings. His chiseled jaw and enrapturing sapphire eyes send waves of excitement up and down spine.

"Everyone here is looking your way and I don't like it," he says with narrowed eyes. "But this dress may have been worth it to hear my mother scoff from all the way across the ballroom. I assume your attention was the rattle my mother's cage." Arthas slowly moves to close the distance between us.

"I wanted to show your mother that I'm not some power hungry mage of the alliance. I'm a woman too. I hate that she openly forbids our pairing. What makes her think I'm not good enough? And, yes, maybe I wanted to ruffle her feathers just a tad."

"Everything about you is perfect, please don't let my mother make you think otherwise." His signature grin graces his features.

"Arthas, you know I'm immune to your princely charm."

"You're forceful as always, my dear Jaina. I thought not seeing me for two months would have softened your demeanor towards me. I can see now I was mistaken."

I inch a little closer with a coy smile plastered on my face. "Going soft isn't Jaina, and I'm really good at being Jaina. But it's perfect that way. And do you know why, my sweet prince?"

Mimicking my movement, he inches closer to me until our bodies are only mere millimeters apart. "Enlighten me, Jai-na," the syllables of my name roll off his tongue.

"Because this Jaina is the Jaina you couldn't live without. Because this Jaina is the Jaina that you want to spend the rest of your life with. With or without your mother's approval, let's face it, Arthas Menethil, you are over the moon and beyond the stars in love with me."

A wicked smile stretches across his face as he leans in so that his lips are only hairs away from my ear. "I will have you as my queen. One way or another, Jaina Proudmore, you will be mine."

My eyes flicker open only to be harassed by a painfully blinding light. Snapping them shut, I reach for a nearby pillow to hide my face and surrender back to the bed. Gods, why does my head hurt like a massive Tauren had war stomped my face? Everything is hazy. There could be only one logical answer to this current state of mine: Fin.

"Fin!" I groggily shout. "How could you let me drink so much last night? I'm a leader of the Alliance! I can't be gallivanting around with you everytime you prance into town!" I yell into the sheets below me, still shielding my eyes from the dreaded sunbeams.

"Fin?"

That's strange, usually she's dashing into my room first thing in the morning to remind me of how embarrassing I was the night before. I take an exasperated breath and decide ten more minutes of sleep would do me good. I can figure out all this confusion later, but before I can commit to that sleep, the air makes me notice something disturbing: this is not Theramore.

I slowly peel the pillow from my face and flicker open my eyes. To my dismay, a cold and bleak stone wall greets my vision. A cold wave of dread washes over me, and I quickly realize my escape was an utter failure. There is no golden ale or drunken reverie here. There is no Fin to help me drown my sorrows and rest my burdens. There is only the cold.

Light damn it! I'm still in that bastard's prison! I never made it out of this blasted continent! I sit up from my laying position and scan around the room. To my surprise, I immediately notice I'm not in the cell I was once in. Walls, not bars, frame the room, dark fabrics cover the tall windows, and a furry animal hide of some sort rests on the ground. A fire rages across from the bed. I look below me and notice the sheets are a warm gray wool. I also take notice of several pieces of furniture scattered around the room in the form of a desk, armoire, and a nightstand. Is this really Ice Crown?

My brain dizzies as a flurry of possible explanations dances through my mind. Ruling out extraterrestrial abduction and dimensional rifts, all other thoughts point back to one person.

"That ugly bastard of a Yeti!" I sternly shout aloud to myself half hoping he has some sort of magical enchant on this room and hears everything I say. Not likely though.

Be calm, Jaina, we need to figure this out. How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was freezing Wilfred, jumping from the window, then limping away to that cave…

'Oh', I mentally mouth the dreaded realization I hate to admit. Did he actually save me? I remember being attacked by those monstrous worms and thinking this was it for the noble Jaina Proudmore, but then there was a voice – his voice. A wave of warmth washes down my spine and I slightly wonder how that could be comforting in the least bit. So _he_ saved me?

As if the Lich bastard's actions didn't confuse me before, now I'm just completely befuddled. First I'm rotting away in a frozen cell, then I'm rewarded for an escape attempt with an actual bed, more square footage, and a fire place. Maybe if I make it further next time I'll be upgraded to a room with a balcony.

Despite my fancy new surroundings, the realization sets in that I am still a prisoner of Ice Crown, and what's worse, my jailer is an unpredictable sociopath. He might have only saved me so he himself can have the pleasure of witnessing my last tortuous breaths on Azeroth. Though I would rather not give him that satisfaction.

Pushing the warm woolen blankets off of me, I notice bandages around my once swollen ankle. I run my fingers over the dressing, pressing lightly to access the damage. To my delight, the ankle barely hurts. Wow, the lich must have some top notch healers among them - a thought both reassuring and troubling.

A knock at the door draws my attention.

Why would there be a knock at my door? Has my botched attempt at freedom really pushed me that far up the totem pole? Doubtful. Nonetheless, I decide to humor whoever is on the other side. "Come in," I shout with a squeak in my voice that betrays my unused vocal cords.

I immediately regret my words and wonder if rescinding my invitation will do any good.

"Jaina, I trust you prefer your new accommodations over the last ones," the Lich King's deep silky voice reaches my ears.

Armored in his usual gear, he removes his helm to set it on the chestnut desk opposite the bed. He leans casually at the wall beside his helm and folds his arms as if he's already bored of the situation. Despite his laid-back manner, his dark strong aura permeates the air, freezing me in place. His golden locks trace his chiseled face, and deep sapphire eyes bore into my own. The irises almost seem to swirl like the icy waters that surround this continent. I feel myself being drawn into his mercy with only his mere gaze.

"W-what is the meaning of all this?' I struggle to find my bearings and try to sound threatening. I fail miserably.

"Come now, Jaina, are you that dissatisfied with your new room? I thought you'd prefer this to the dank dungeon cells of Ice Crown." The edge of his mouth begins to lift in a grin.

"I have had enough of your games, lich. What purpose do I serve here? First you lock me in a decrepit cell with not a single care for my wellbeing, then you save me from jourmugglers, heal my wounds, and place me in a room like this. What is it you want from me, or do you simply mean to drive me mad?"

His grin never leaves his face as he continues to stare with those beautiful eyes of his. Refusing to show weakness, I meet his gaze, and for a moment I swear I see a glint of hunger burning in those icy eyes of his. The tension in the air is palpable, so I search for the words to break this silence.

"Don't just stare at me, you lich bastard! Tell me my purpose here or I'll melt your entire fortress of ice down to the ground so that the kingdoms of Azeroth will have a lake to take a dip in during the hot summer months!" I shout from agitation.

"Your wounds must be healing for you to expand the energy to think of such… clever threats." He rolls his eyes and lets out a quiet laugh. "However, your threats are but empty promises, Jai-na." He draws out my name in a mocking tone. "The all powerful sorceress of the Kirin Tor, Queen of Theramore, and Ruler of the Alliance: nearly squashed by a measly worm. What would Grand Magus Antonidas think of his star pupil now?"

"He thinks nothing. He's dead." I narrow my eyes at the monster in front of me.

"Oh that's right!" He feigns surprise. "I vaguely recall him pleading for his life before my scourge ate him whole. What a cowardly man."

"If you mean to rouse my anger, you will have little luck." I deadpan. He's toying with me. There's no way I'm giving him what he wants.

"If you could recall, I was always excellent at rousing your anger… among other things." His lopsided grin grows and the hungry glint in his eyes returns.

By the Light! I cannot take this any longer! Rouse other things? Is he crazed?

"Do you mean to kill me or bed me, lich?" He's a damn fool if he think the latter is going to happen anytime this century.

He leans his head back and lets out a booming laugh. "Dearest Jaina, what a fool you are. I mean to kill you of course. You see, despite my utter disdain I have for your traitorous whore self, I truly loved you once. I truly did." He closes his eyes in thought for a brief moment. "But it's because of that love that I cannot become the Lich King I am meant to be. I must conquer what's left of my humanity by ripping its still beating heart from its heaving chest. Only then will I become invincible."

"How does a love that died long ago make any difference?"

"You are my last weakness." His once playful tone deepens with murderous intent.

Well, I got my answer: he means to kill me. But if he needs me to erase the last bit of his human soul, doesn't that mean he just acknowledged his humanity still exists? If there's some shred of Arthas still left, maybe I can end this war after all. Just maybe…

"Then why am I still alive?" I summon up every ounce of calmness I can muster and lock eyes with the lich in front of me. "What are you waiting for?"

I long moment passes before he opens his lips to reply, as if he wasn't sure of the answer himself. "Do not tempt me, mage, I will end your life at my own discretion."

"I don't think you can do it." What am I saying? Am I baiting him into killing me? Not the brightest idea you've ever had, Jaina.

My mind changes when I notice a small smirk return to his face. Hey, at least he's not frowning and unsheathing Frostmourne, so maybe I should keep going with this...

I slowly stand from the bed and leisurely approach him as if I wasn't walking towards a homicidal maniac.

"I don't think you could ever harm me and do you know why?" I ask slyly as I take another step closer to the tall dark towering man in front of me. I quickly feel the weight of his dark aura pressing down on my like a sea of water as I walk closer to him, and at the moment dread washes over me. Maybe this was a horrible idea, but I keep my resolve and continue until I am just inches from his dark armor.

He lowers his head so that are faces are almost level and takes in a long breath. "I'm truly puzzled, Jaina, do tell me why." His breath reaches my face and I feel a wave of warmth surge down my spine. He's toying with me again, but I won't let him win, not this time.

I edge even closer and in a barely audible whisper I say "Because, Arthas, you are over the moon and beyond the stars in love with me."

His grin deepens and a sudden urge to kiss those devious lips comes crashing over me. Before I can stop myself, I prop myself up on my tiptoes, close my eyes, and firmly press my lips into his. A bolt of heat electrifies my body and waves of warmth pool in the pit of my stomach as I keep my lips to his, refusing to break away and be reminded of the harsh reality. His lips are cool, and everything around us disappears. There's no Scourge, no Alliance or Horde, no Wars for Azeroth, and no Lich King. There's only a boy and girl, and for a split second everything in the universe is as it should be. My sweet Arthas, I still love you.

I slowly reopen my eyes to regard two blindingly bright sapphires peering back at me. My mind unclouds and suddenly I realized what just happened. Oh gods! What have I done? I quickly break away and retreat backwards out of reach. This man means to kill me and here I am kissing him!

I watch him straighten his stance and I frantically search his face for some small shred of emotion. Anything! Anything to tell me how he perceived that kiss. His normal cocky grin, too, has left his features. The only thing that holds any emotion is his eyes. His intense stare drills deep down to my core as I struggle to make out the meaning of that intensity.

"Fearless as always, Jaina, but your boldness will be your undoing," he deadpans as his hand wraps firmly around Frostmourne's hilt. He takes a step towards me and I feel his murderous aura engulf my entire being. My heart skips a beat and my breath hitches in my throat. But before the monstrous lich in front of me can take another step, a loud rap sounds at the chamber door. He pauses a moment before turning his attention to the knock.

"Enter."

"Master," a cloaked Wilfred passes through the doors, "Kel'Thuzad is here as you summoned."

"Very well."

The lich reaches for his helm, placing it over his golden strands.

"Your death will come soon enough, Alliance wench." The bellowing, more sinister voice of the Lich King sounds through the room. He turns to exit through the chamber doors before making a sudden pause. Looking back over his shoulder he stares at me with that deadly gaze one last time.

"You will be mine."

Fear washes over me like the icy waves of Northrend upon the frozen beaches. Those words that once held love and passion now hold only promises of the cold.

* * *

As usual, please let me know how you guys feel about the direction of the story : )


End file.
